


Modulation [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: The one with the Pediatric Hospital and the many proposals. [25 mins 38 secs]





	Modulation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Modulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285412) by [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy). 



> Commissioned podfic I did as a gift for the creator. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to thank the author for creating this work and allowing me to podfic it. ^_^

**Text** : [Modulation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285412)

 **Author:** [Thalialunacy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy)

 **Podficcer:** Tenoko1

 **Rating** : E

 **Pairing** : Kirk/Bones

 **Length** : 0:25:38

 **Summary** : The one with the Pediatric Hospital and the many proposals.

File: [mp3 zip](https://www.mediafire.com/file/a06jvb6jj8cppex/ST%20Modulation%20mp3.zip)


End file.
